Allies Until I Say So
by Pineapple References
Summary: Alejandro made a huge mistake turning on his alliance with Mike... or is it Mike? Mal needs to set this straight before Alejandro gets too cocky, nobody messes with his plans and gets away with it, Mal then involves the other campers in any way possible to keep his secret from leaking out
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: First of all thanks for reading it means a lot! All thoughts are in italics. This is my first Fanfiction and I would love reviews ****(you don't have to reading it is enough) **I'll just say now my future stories will most likely not be this dark, but this was my best idea for a story at the moment. **If you have something positive or negative to say about the story please do I'd love to know how to make my writing improve for you guys. :D Enjoy!**

Mal just snickered at him with an evil glare "Seems like Al over here is getting to smart for his own good eh, AL?"Alejandro thrashes around as much as he can in

his restraints, his curses and cries being muffled by his own socks tightly jammed in his mouth and an even tighter strip of cloth sealing it all in place. Mal just

laughs wildly at the Spaniard's writhing moving the chair around only slightly due to the wheels being somewhat disfigured for being so old and beat down, and his

muffled complaints of pure hatred. Something about the way Alejandro got furious every time he was called "Al" just made Mal laugh even harder at his expense.

Mal looked again and grinned at his handy-work, if Alejandro was strapped any tighter to the battered, wheelie desk chair he "borrowed" from Chris's spa hotel

library, he would inevitably turn purple from the lack of blood circulation. He had only slightly loosened the cocoon-like, tightly coiled ropes down his calves and

forearms tied uncomfortably around the back of the wheelie just for pure torture. His eyes remain unseeing under a painfully tight, but strong cloth stretched to

the farthest stitch to be made around his head. His mouth gag was all too much the same but his lips curled just over the top and the bottom of the fabric much to

his discomfort and Mal's sick amusement. Why wasn't it that he had thought of this sooner? It probably would've kept all suspicion from the others out, and all of

Alejandro's pathetic loyalty in his grasp. He could easily make it to the final two with Alejandro because of their similar manipulative,evil tactics. Of course it would

never happen though, Alejandro was merely an accessory until he got enough manipulation over him to send him packing and out of his life forever. Cam had to

go, and Al had to be his puppet to keep up his innocent act until he can ship him out. It was all too perfect, he could get rid of his one threat to exposing his true

identity, and he can get power from his new alliance all with remained secrecy. Mal was simply going to frame Alejandro for Cam's unanimous vote off and "help"

protect him from elimination for his trust. Of course only to do nothing more than to ship him off the next chance he got. It would be two easy goners and then

just a few weaklings left to handle. From todays finished work Scott and Courtney are way too emotionally damaged to compete to their fullest, and it would throw

off their game ultimately get them both shipped out no problem. Gwen would be easy to take on since she's well... Gwen, sure she made it to the final two in the

first season of Total Drama which of course was just pure luck, but she'd still be easy to take on head to head. Then there's Zoey... she would be a little harder to

eliminate. On one side she could be kept around to avoid suspicion, and for toying around with Mike for the fun of it, but on the other side if she got into any more

danger Mike would get enough will power to escape and try to be the hero. Of course Mike and his stupid "relationship" had to ruin everything ugh! Mike was just a

sappy, romantic, interfering alternate personality to Mal, just because Mike was the host personality it doesn't mean he has to suck it up to him like the others. Mal

would have to plan more later, there were more important things to get done. The way his plan had been backfiring because of Alejandro the conniving,

backstabbing ally was eating at him, it wasn't like he was expecting much more from him considering his actions on Total Drama World Tour, but still Mal was a bit

offended, and Alejandro had to get what's coming to him. They had only just agreed to being allies and he already started to turn away. Well it was time that Mal

turned Alejandro back into his direction, and to stay... at least until Alejandro gets voted off leaving Mal with the power he needs to knock everyone else out. All of

this anger muddled in with his confusion on how to take down Zoey without suspicion just drove Mal mad, well... madder. He had just realized now that his face

had been twisted in anger and he was standing arms out ready to punch the nearest wall. He simply shook his head and took a breath, for right now there would

be no way that Alejandro was going to get off easily from moving the "evidence" against him from under his pillow to under Mal's mattress. Mal needed Cam and

Zoey's vote for him, and Alejandro ruined it. _That damn __alliance should've thrown __him __way __off!_ Mal thought angrily, he then sighed and shook his head slowly at

the thought as his devious smile returned. He looked back at the tied up teen who was nowhere near accepting defeat, writhing around in the desk chair, his

muffled screams getting slightly louder in an attempt to get attention from any nearby person. Mal only smiled and sighed in pity for him. O_h, __A__lejandro_ he thought

_nobody __here __would want to save YOU. _He then remembered that he called the shots in this alliance, and it wouldn't change unless it was his say and that was that.

_Oh __well __then, I guess it's about time __Al __l__earned his lesson __about trusting his __allies. _Mal snickered at the thought, he was going to LOVE this.

******Sorry if the spacing between each sentence bothered you, but I know it can get hard to read if it's all bunched together so I thought it would help, I'll update chapters soon I hate cliff-hangers too but it had to be done for now just as a start I hope you liked it :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**As I had promised in my profile my usual Friday/Saturday updates will be starting as of this week enjoy chapter two of the story Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting (yes that is probably not a real word but you get it) It means so much thanks :DDD ****It is spaced as the first chapter was, and like in chapter one all thoughts are in italics *****Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, or its characters (insert more legal stuff here) AAANNNNNNNND I feel ridiculous for forgetting to include that in the first chapter :p Enjoy!**

"Aw what's wrong Ally boy? Can't inform the others? That's just tooo baad." Mal teasingly held out the last two words as a child would soaking in the moment just

loving the way Alejandro's face contorts in irate expressions every time he calls him "Al" and his failure to give up squirming and calling out muffled cries. It really

was pathetic for Alejandro to be like this, so naïve and clueless of the situation at hand. _Not so much of a know-it-all now __huh Alejandro? __What's wrong, I thought _

_you knew it all, too bad you don't have a clue about my plans for you._ "I'm surprised at you Alejandro," Mal mockingly confessed using his full name for once

putting a hand to his chest to finish the act. "I thought you would be less squirmy and much quieter, it is already a lost cause, you will be here until I'm done with

you." Mal finished chuckling at the thought of his power dragging the desk chair closer to his face by tugging at Alejandro's worn shirt making sure that he could

sense how close their faces were. The squeal of the semi-broken wheels scratching against the polished wooden floors made Alejandro stop his writhing for a brief

moment and cringe. He wasn't done just yet, not even close. "I bet you're wondering who I am," Mal starts pacing in front of the blinded Latin for the fun of it.

Making sure his footsteps sounded menacingly closer with each pace. "Who tied me up? Why don't I recognize that dark, mysterious voice?" Mal dragged on slowly,

leaning towards his ears with every sentence, making the hairs on Alejandro's neck stand up with a cold sweat. "How did I even end up here?" Mal continued to

imitate Alejandro's hypothetical thoughts. "Maybe you should start to trust your allies a little better, AL!" With this Mal viciously pulled at the already tight eye

coverage letting the fabric give in for him to reveal who he truly was. Painfully the rough material tore from around his face revealing painful looking deep, dark

colored marks where it once was. Alejandro would've never suspected anyone from the show itself especially the seemingly innocent face right in front of him. Mal

had to be sneaky with his work careful to not blow his cover just yet, which is why he didn't let Alejandro recall who tied him up until now. Mal was almost hoping

that Alejandro would remember the events leading up to this, it would make the whole thing much more enjoyable in his own twisted way. Alejandro's piercing,

cold, green eyes contracted excessively as they widened showing fear and complete shock that was only seen in rare situations. Alejandro knew Mike had tried to

frame him, but that was child's play compared to what he had done to him in the past few hours. This was completely unexpected. _How was sweet, innocent, little _

_Mike capable of all of this madness?_ Alejandro thought his eyes remaining widened at the now hysterical Mike, a hand up to his malicious smile exploding with

laughter, the other leaning on a seemingly large object that was supporting his weight. Alejandro started struggling in his restraints with even more force. His cruel,

cold laughter would've pierced the cold, blackened heart of the devil himself, and the darkened, freezing room around him wasn't much help to comforting

Alejandro as his eyes darted around rapidly trying to adjust to see where he was forcefully taken to. The room looked painfully dark once his eyes adjusted to the

scenery around him. He was definitely in a nearly empty, abandoned room, maybe an attic or a basement in the spa hotel. The only thing in viewing distance was

an old desk that was much clearer, Mal was leaning on it probably lost in thought on torture methods for the future with a vindictive looking smile plastered on his

face. Mike's voice and personality itself had changed drastically over such a short period of time, and the evil display in front of him was absolutely horrifying.

Alejandro knew Mike wasn't acting like himself in Chris's montage video "Mal's Greatest Hits," but that was mere destruction of property and a little sabotage

to Cam nothing as close as the torture he had done to him. Alejandro can only hope that what was to come would be even slightly more bearable on his

psychological, and physical being. After all Mike did have dissociative identity disorder more commonly known as multiple personality disorder, maybe this was all

just an act of some alternate persona, and Mike would come back before he did anything too rash. Alejandro then heard a strange sound pulling him away from his

inner thoughts. It sounded like an old wooden desk drawer being opened, then another more metallic sound. _That's strange. _Alejandro thought, _that's __definitely a _

_wooden desk why would I hear the __screech of metal?_ Then the most terrifying thoughts flooded into Alejandro's head as he heard intense, violent sounds of wood

being carved and stabbed not to far away from his very location. _W__holly crap this psycho has a __knife with him!? I hope he is just like Scott and that carving or_

_i__s a __hobby to calm him down, __it has to be __that, right?_ Alejandro devised more thoughts rapidly on why Mike, or whoever he was with had a carving knife but his

time was running short to think about it, as Mike's body started to appear to be getting closer to him a gleam shining from his hand presumably the knife, leaving

Alejandro tense with distress.

**Yes another cliff hanger :D I couldn't resist. I will have more chapters coming very soon, I have already started on some rough drafts for chapters three and four (which may or may not leave you hanging) I promise that I will finish the story with a completely satisfying ending because much like most people I HATE IT SO MUCH when author's leave it to the readers predictions on how the ending goes. I'll also have a few different stories up soon so look for those if you're interested and Happy Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so probably much to your enjoyment (but probably mostly mine) I can't stop writing! The ideas just keep coming to me and I'm even already working on some ideas for chapters four, five, and six. The majority of the chapter is a flashback which is why it is in italics, present scenes are typed normally, and thoughts (present and flashback) are in italics. I can't believe how many views this is getting and It's so cool knowing that I'm writing a story that other people actually enjoy. I hope you don't get too spoiled with daily posting because during the week I'm usually busy out of my mind with school work and whatnot. But enough for now enjoy the story and thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting :D**

_How did it all come to this? _Alejandro could only think as he struggled in a desk chair trying to remember the events of only a few short hours before, Mike still

walking towards him glaring at him with a knife swirling around in his hands. _After __Cameron was voted off Alejandro walked back to his 5 Star Resort for the night. _

_All of the service was more than beneficial for __Alejandro to get back on his feet __from the events of the day. He knew there was something up with Mike the whole _

_day, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why was the tape labeled __Mal's __moments and not Mike's? Sure it was __certainly out of character for Mike, but every _

_nice guy could be evil once in a while. Chris knew something the others didn't __and he intended to find out. He had to __be sly about it though he __couldn't risk anyone _

_else having the same advantages as him, and Chris might give Alejandro __some kind of a penalty in the next __challenge for looking __through the footage in the library _

_behind his back. He decided against interrogating Chris about it and __thought that maybe he could sleep on __it, and investigate more the __next day. Finally some sleep _

_in real comfort for the night Alejandro thought lying back in his __hotel bed. He goes to turn out the light __then went to __sleep. There was __a presence that Alejandro _

_could sense in his sleep hours later as he jerked awake. There was __nobody to be seen, but he still had __his doubts. Alejandro fell back asleep one eye open this time _

_just to be sure. Moments later he could've sworn to have seen a __silhouette of a __person ducking behind __the empty bed beside his. How could anyone have gotten _

_i__n? And why would they come into my room at this hour? __Alejandro thought nervously as he stepped __out from the side of his bed grabbing a sleek, black baseball _

_bat he had at all times during the night for protection. He __slowly __made his way over to the empty bed and peered over __raising the bat in front of him ready to _

_strike. "HAH!" Alejandro called looking down behind __the bed __just to see slight movement from underneath. He kicked at the __area the movement came from in _

_fright and backed away with the bat still __well in front of him. He __heard a dry non-convincing deep cough and an all familiar higher __pitched "OW!" from underneath _

_though he had only slightly __kicked him. "Mike?" Alejandro asked __furiously, "What are you doing here, and why at 4:00 o'clock in the morning!?" "Oh I-__uh," Mike _

_started, "Couldn't get __to sleep and __wanted to sneak ay-uh sleep in here for the night," Mike __continued laughing nervously. "I couldn't sleep well in the cabin, and I _

_couldn't get into any other __room __without waking up Chris, please let me stay Alejandro I __promise I'll be gone at 7 without a trace." Mike pleaded on his knees, his _

_hands __balled together, and his __eyes widening in a hopeful, child-like way. "Ugh fine!" __Alejandro retorted "Only because I just need to get some sleep and I__ have no _

_time to deal with you now."__Alejandro said having totally forgotten that Mike was the __one who had caused so much trouble in the video __montage. Alejandro just _

_looked at Mike again slightly __irritated as he thanked him again, and got settled in the __other bed not too far away from his. __Alejandro just cursed under his breath at _

_Mike for waking him up this __early, and for scaring him a bit. This was a regretful __mistake. Alejandro felt __another eerie presence yet again and opened his eyes in _

_shock, paralyzed gripping the comforter and pulling it up to his neck. This time he saw __Mike leaning over him, but it didn't look exactly like __Mike his __hair flopped over _

_his left eye, his usual playful spikes looking more like __they were wild and psychotically __evil, and he had a thick dark circle around __his one visible__ dark, beady eye. _

_"Sweet dreams," Mike said in a voice much deeper, and icier than __usual as he cackled and used __Alejandro's bat against him to knock him __out. Mal couldn't help but _

_to take a few more swings at his unconscious body for good measure, and just to torture him a bit. Mal then __dragged his __body off the bed letting it limply slam to _

_the floor, then __continued to drag him carelessly t__o where he would wake up frightened and put in restraints__. _Alejandro gasped, well did as much of a gasp as he

could manage to with his mouth being uncomfortably wedged open by what felt like thick socks. "OOH!" Was all Alejandro could make out, his scuffed up eyebrows

narrowing at the sight of Mike, or whoever he was. "Yea" Mal said in his usual voice. "I guess you figured it out, did you remember to sleep well?" Mal chuckled

snidely knowing that Alejandro had remembered it all, while fiddling with the knife that remained in his hands.

**Yes, yet another cliff-hanger I'm so mean to you c(: (probably only until tomorrow at the rate I'm going with my writing) I'm telling you now that the entire story won't only take place in this situation it started out like that, but the ideas just kept flowing so the real harm is done outside of this situation in a few chapters XD, let me know how you like the story with a review, or even chat me if you'd like. Happy Reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another daily post as I had promised yesterday this is ****definitely my longest chapter yet (there's so much crap going on in this one and sorry if it may be a bit choppy but I had to leave this scene you'll see why in tomorrow's update) so as usual Thanks for the reading/reviewing/favoriting enjoy the chapter :D**

_Why are you doing this to me?_ Alejandro thought not knowing what Mike would do to him with the knife he

was fiddling with. His eyes watered, but he refused to cry as Mal spoke. "Hey Alejandro, you recognize me?"

Alejandro could only shake his head in defeat fearing that if he didn't that Mike, or who ever he was dealing

with would do something awful to him with that knife of his. "Well I'm Mal, but you'd probably already know

that considering you saw that damn tape!" Mal said furiously, angered at the thought that there was evidence

of his existence. _How does he know about the tape, and if I'd ever seen it?_ Alejandro thought. However his

thoughts were interrupted by Mal who had stabbed the knife down into the chair dangerously close to the part

of his thigh that wasn't being stretched to let the rest of his leg reach behind the chair. Mal smiled at

Alejandro's near-death, horrified expression, but returned to anger as he explained, "Pay attention peon! This is

important." Mal chuckled and said what he was thinking before, "You're not the only one who knows all

Alejandro, I have my ways too you know." Mal grinned loving how he was confusing and frightening supposedly

the smartest competitor. Mal just scoffed, _What an arrogant idiot, like nobody else could've possibly have gone _

_into the library, and done a little research for themselves, hah! This ought to teach you._ "You know," Mal

started wanting to tease him a bit, There is a highly sensitive pain receptor on this part of the inner leg" Mal

said gliding the knife smoothly over the area just light enough so the knife wouldn't cut him. "Calm your

senses peon, I won't hurt you… just yet." Mal said with a wicked smile, "But we need to talk." Alejandro made a

slight yelp as Mal brought the knife to his face and quickly sliced the rough fabric closing his mouth. Before

Alejandro could spit out the socks Mal covered his hand with his mouth, "Now remember I'M the one in power

here so if you even try anything funny so help me and your existence you will never speak again," Mal said with

dead seriousness poking the knife into his cheek leaving just a slight pink mark where it was, but no scar.

Alejandro nodded quickly just happy that he could finally spit the cloth wedge out, and knowing that he'd be

somewhat safe from harm as long as he agreed to his every wish. Alejandro was willing to do just about

anything at the moment especially since he knew this psycho would do something horrible to him if he didn't.

Finally after Mal looked over at him again he released his hand, and let the socks fall from his mouth onto the

ground leaving Alejandro to breath heavily with a clear mouth for the first time since this whole charade

started. "W-Why?" Was all Alejandro could make out while looking at Mal, his face still facing towards the

ground breathing heavily with a worn pleading expression on his face. "Because," Mal started, "It may seem

complex now, but I need you to be my ally, but don't you dare think I'll keep you on the island a second longer

than I need you to be here for. You're just my puppet until I render you useless." "Please elaborate" Alejandro

challenged him still slightly out of breath, "I'd love to hear." "Well it's not like you're exactly going anywhere,"

Mal said chuckling at his own joke. "So here's how it goes, I cut off everybody's most useful resources as I just

began to gain some power over them and Mike's body, well enough each one of those peons who lost their

precious knife, smartphone, game-guy, and glasses all ended up down the drain. I'm also the one who broke up

Scott and Courtney by shoving Cam onto her face, sue me! They're emotionally weakened, and bound to get

flushed anytime soon. I wanted to make an alliance with you after the regatta challenge so we could team up

and be the greatest antagonist alliance this pathetic show has ever seen!" Mal looked up slightly with an evil,

yet hopeful look in his dark, beady eyes. "Unfortunately, I had to get rid of you after a few challenges knowing

you'd get to strong for this so I devised a plan B, I would get a few others against you with me just in case. Of

course you ruined that by moving the damn votes!" Mal said frustrated pointing the knife at Alejandro,

dangerously close to his chest. Mal calmed down a bit and continued. "The only other flaw in my success was

that Cam was getting closer by the second to finding out that I wasn't really Mike, so I simply got him against

you then sent him down for a little fall." Mal snickered a bit remembering how Cam reacted once he told him

that he wasn't Mike anymore. "Well?" Alejandro asked, interrupting Mal from his thoughts. "Well, what?" Mal

said glaring knives into Alejandro's soul. "Well," Alejandro elaborated, "Now that I know what you've planned,

and why you're anger is focused on me what are you going to do now?" Mal replied, "You're just going to do my

dirty work whenever I need something done. Since you backfired on me, and ruined all of my hard work you're

going to spend the rest of your time here making it up to me until I think you've paid your dues." "What's

stopping me from turning down you're requests at the time being," Alejandro challenged Mal, "It's not like you

can tie me in a chair with everyone in camp, and in the viewing world watching your every move." Mal looked

at him surprised, but came back at him, "Well played Alejandro, but not quite enough. Whoever said that I did

anything while the other campers are awake and aware of the situation. Sure I do sometimes during the

challenges, but that's the fun stuff that'll be left for me to take care of, take now for instance, It's about 5am,

and nobody has even noticed that we're gone. You're going to do the sneaking around crap while only the

cameras are watching you, and who else is there to say that the recordings were somehow destroyed." Mal

concluded smiling deviously at the perfection of how this had been wrapping up. "Well it looks like we have a

deal," Alejandro lied sitting up as much as he could in his restraints. "So, we do" Mal said beginning to saw at

the ropes on his calves. "Before I let you go Alejandro, just remember that there is no time during the day

what-so-ever when my eye isn't on your every move so try anything funny, and I'll ship you out in such a

condition that it would make Cameron's injuries be put to shame, understood?" Mal threatened in all

seriousness the knife being poked at his throat, and his head tilted as far back as his neck would allow.

"Understood." Alejandro choked out, before he was sawed free only to look back once at Mal who was sitting at

the desk glaring into his soul before he turned around left the basement of the hotel.

**Yes, now this is where everything begins :D (to be honest I totally think that Alejandro is being flushed next episode AmIRite? everyone else who had suspected Mal left the next episode so Alejandro is most likely going to be on the chopping block) Again thanks for reading and as always Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all WARNING! SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 10 IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET! WATCH THEN READ! Second thanks so much for your support it means a lot, I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about the update, Enjoy!**

Alejandro woke up and gasped seeing a wide-eyed Mal smiling over his bunk. "Oh, Al," Mal said in his usual, voice. "Do a quick favor and fetch me

that tape from Chris's recording room." "MAL!" Alejandro screeched, "First of all why are you up so early, it's three in the morning! Second of all

why aren't you doing this, I thought it would be the 'fun stuff' you usually looked forward to." Alejandro raged pissed off to be woken up again by

this psycho. "BECAUSE!" Mal raged back even colder than Alejandro's complaints, "I need you to get me that so I can have my 'fun' with it now go

peon!" Alejandro turned his cheek and replied, "No! What are you going to do, tie me in a chair again, big deal! Maybe I will get that tape, and

have some 'fun' with it myself." Alejandro challenged. "Now you listen to me," Mal growled pulling Alejandro up by his bull necklace. "YOU, are MY

slave until you've paid your dues, or you rot in the sewers by the end of today got it?" "Yea right" Alejandro backfired, "Who do you even have

against me?" Mal growled in frustration again, and just left the loser be. "Only everyone," Mal smirked "Which is why I don't even need the tape.

Have it your way now, but you'll be sorry by sunset." Mal finished pushing the horns of Alejandro's necklace into his throat. Alejandro sputtered a

bit, and scowled a bit as he thought, _You will regret that, and I will have every vote against you by the end of the day, you'll see. _Before the two

just exchanged glares, and went back to sleep. Everyone was at the dining hall for what chef called "breakfast" and was enjoying their time

together before an enraged Alejandro stepped in, and pointed at Mike. "He is an evil lying crook! Do not trust him at any cost!" Alejandro yelled

looking smugly at Mal. Mal put on an innocent looking confused face and spoke in Mike's adorably high-pitched voice. "What do you mean

Alejandro? I thought we were friends," Then Mike pouted leaving everyone else to murmur to each other, and Zoey to pet Mike's back as he

convincingly leaned over the table looking into his slop with a pouty face. "But it's true!" Alejandro persisted, "And I have evidence" he said directly

at Mal who was now facing him as Alejandro held up the tape." "Let me see that!" Mal yelled in Mike's voice furious that he had decided to use the

tape for 'fun' against him. Mal just laughed Mike's innocent laugh, "Silly Alejandro, this says MAL'S greatest hits he's just some alter ego and, I

banished that evil sucker years ago! Chris probably just has that as blackmail for some challenge." He finished with a smile. "Not according to the

tape." Alejandro said snatching it back from Mal. "You guys, that's enough!" Zoey intervened now enraged throwing the tape well into the other

room. "Now that tape must've been from ages ago," Zoey said her thoughts aloud, "But Mike can just prove that he is really him now, can't you

Mike?" Zoey asked cocking her head slightly at Mike who was just cooling off a bit. "Well, uh… I don't really know how I can prove that it's really

me, but you all believe me right?" Everyone else just exchanged confused glances now unsure about who's side to take. Mal growled, but soon

thought of the perfect idea. "Well would anybody, but the real Mike do this?" Then he swept up Zoey, and kissed her right in front of the room

holding it out for extra measure, and just to rub it in Mike's sorry face. Everyone was left with gaping mouths and widened eyes, that had been

Zoey's first kiss with Mike. She blushed turning to everyone "See?" She said defending Mike stuttering a bit still a bit shocked from the uncalled for

kiss, "It's totally him!" She finished squeezing him closer to her. Mal glared at Alejandro while hugging Zoey "Nice try" he mouthed to him, and

winked causing Alejandro to roll his eyes in frustration, and disgust at the clear liar.

CONFESSIONAL:

"I accomplished two things today, and it's not even ten o'clock!" Mal started smiling into the camera. "I got everyone against Alejandro before the challenge even started, and I just screwed Mike over with 'his' first kiss with Zoey, you hear that Mike? I kissed YOUR girl BEFORE you did!" Mal said looking up at his head laughing coldly at his glory.

END CONFESSIONAL:

During the challenge Mal decided to have some 'fun' with Alejandro. He started with threatening him in the woods just before it all started, and

managed to keep his Mike act up by playing nice to him so many times. He also managed to pick the right rope as he chomped through the

licorice. _I hope Alejandro picks this death-trap of a rope just so I can see two peons fall on their ass in a stupid challenge. _Mal thought with a

wickedly, curled smile forming. As Mal was hijacking some of Svetlana's gymnastics abilities to beat the crap out of Alejandro he noticed something

strange. "What the?" Was all Mal could say after losing control of Svetlana, and making contact with the turtle infested pond below him.

CONFESSIONAL:

"CRAP!" Mal raged thinking about Mike's sudden gain of power "I knew kissing Zoey would be wrong for the both of us!" Mal spat remembering

that he actually put his face against Zoey's, the thought of it happening again disgusting him. "Of course Mike gains most of his power because of

his love for that red-headed peon." Mal said realizing his mistake. "Once Alejandro's gone I'm dealing with you MIKE!" Mal finished punching the

camera.

END CONFESSIONAL:

Alejandro was just asking for it when he actually believed for a moment that Mal would actually like to help him as an alliance buddy. "NOPE!" Mal

said laughing hysterically kicking his leech covered body to the dirt like a rag-doll. "THAT. IS. IT!" Alejandro had finally snapped. _Crud… _Mal thought,

knowing that Alejandro always came out to win in the end once he got his power from being pushed too hard. In the final race, he was almost

glad enough to kiss Zoey again when she crossed the finish line first. _Hello spa hotel, and goodbye Ale-loser! _Mal thought excitedly glaring knives

at Alejandro. At the elimination ceremony Mal could only count the seconds remaining until Alejandro would inevitably be called to crawl into the

toilet awaiting him. Mal snapped out of his thoughts when Chris held up a picture of him with devil horns, angered eyebrows, and an evil

mustache goatee duo to seal the picture's humor, and made him frown a bit. _Silly Alejandro, I also got them against you even more during the _

_challenge by framing you for every deed that I had done, say your goodbyes now. _Mal's thoughts got interrupted again by Scott's comment on the

'artwork' done to his face in the picture. Mal could only chuckle on the inside after shooting glares at him until his eyes widened in shock then

continued to pay attention to Chris. "Alejandro!" Chris called the lucky loser, and Mal would've nearly shoved him down the drain as a last goodbye

himself if it weren't for all of the witnesses, _ugh_… Mal stood holding Zoey for the act as he waved goodbye to Alejandro watching him getting

flushed out of his life forever.

**I KNEW IT! HAH SEE YA AT THE FINALS ALEJANDRO! lol I've always had this love/hate relationship with his character, especially this season for trying to mess with Mike I will update each week after every episode, and I'll most likely have a new story up on Friday/Saturday as I had promised in my profile. Again thank you for reading leave a review, follow, or favorite if you'd like and as always Happy Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This should have been up yesterday, but there were some technical problems so sorry for the wait. This chapter is written in Mal's point of view 1st person for a change. As usual thoughts are in italics, but a double space is a change in scene. If you didn't see episode 11 I would see it before reading this because it has spoilers! Thanks for reading leave a review! **

I was actually thinking about getting rid of Zoey for a while, but this was just too much better. Sure Zoey suspected me, but can anyone say gullible? I mean come

on I am the king of believable B.S, and that's exactly what will get her to remain my ally until the final two. Either of us has to win. Zoey's little crush on Mike will

inevitably mean we'll share the winnings. Courtney was confused about me, and the unsuspecting, know-it-all was just too fun to mess with. Yea, I saw her look at

me wryly look at me during breakfast so I just followed her to the confessional when I saw her heading towards it. I ducked behind the outhouse until she stepped

out. "Hey Courtney. Nice paper you got there." She looks at me wide-eyed… okay so maybe I shouldn't have used my normal voice so soon, whatever she'll be

going home tonight anyways."Um, Mike? When the hell did you hit puberty, and why do you care so much about this paper? You followed me here didn't you!" She

stated more than asked. "Not the point." I say plucking the chart from her hands. "I'm still Mike, just… mature you can say," continuing the whole maturing 'joke'

"Look just leave now and maybe I'll spare you the flush tonight." "Not without my chart!" She growled trying to grab it back. "Ah, ah, ah." I say clutching her

small wrist just inches from her beloved chart to tease her. "Not until I'm done with whatever you have planned here." I finish tucking the chart into my jeans

hiding the upper part of it with my shirt, and walking away leaving her to care for her swollen wrist. I walk back to the hotel, lock myself in my room, and look at

Courtney's little chart. I heard what she had to say about it, but I think a little visual will convince them all to vote that preppy brat out. Well thought out Courtney,

too bad it'll all go to waste because of me. "Hey Zoey!" I faked Mike's voice for the billionth time walking to the forest where Chris requested us to be. "Hey Mike."

Zoey kissed my cheek, and leaned her head on my shoulder. _That's strange… how am I not entirely repulsed. _I look down at Zoey with a hardened, confused look

at first, but quickly switch it to a softer one to avoid any more suspicion. "So, uh how's it going?" _Damn it I should be ruining Courtney, not making small talk with _

_her. _"Good! I just hope Chris will attempt to make this a somewhat decent challenge." "I know right!" I laugh genuinely a bit. _Wait, now I actually care about what _

_she's thinking, and laughing!? What is happening to me? I'm a soulless demon incapable of empathy especially to Mike's little indie chick. _Scott walks over

blabbering on about how strong he is this is my chance. "Don't you mean, strong as a rat?" I say grinning at Courtney.

That damned robot keeps reminding me of a certain Latin that has come to terms with a flush not too long ago. _UGH! Even after he's gone Al still leaves me with _

_so much crap. First the tape, and now the attacking of his metal corpse, enough!_ Gwen runs in. _Perfect_. "GWEN, LOOK OUT FOR THE ROBOT!" _Run your way out of _

_this gothy. Who's going soft for anyone now. Ugh I feel like Duncan, but he was never bad. He cowered and hid in my presence at all cost in juvie. I remember one _

_time he nearly broke a leg trying to hide under his bunk when I passed by his cell. Like that reject, bad-boy wanna-be can match up to my evil._ I run out just in

time to be first to the chocolate puddle. "Mike!" I hear a familiar voice from the rocks after dodging flames from a mutant plant. "ZOEY!" I smile a bit too wide.

_SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON!? Zoey is Mike's problem not mine I don't care about her, even if she is… kind of… NO! I am emotionless no matter the face of the _

_person I'm destroying. At least she's an ally… and Mike has her heart. Ugh I don't like her, I can't! Well, time to put her to good use again. At least if she wins we'll _

_have the spa hotel again for another night. "_Zoey, go ahead and win I'll keep you safe from the back, you have to win for us." _Why did that almost feel genuine… I _

_seriously need a psychiatrist I can't stand people especially red-headed, indie, pretty… Ugh I am not infatuated with Mike's thing. It's just to get into the spa hotel, _

_and destroy the tape Al hid._

"AND THE WINNER IS ZOEY!" _Finally! See you never, backstabber. You actually had a well thought out plan. I'm almost sorry I didn't team up with you for some _

_strategic advantages… almost. I'm so glad you like to write everything out it just makes it too much easier to have fun while destroying your chances of a million. _

And the flushee tonight is Courtney. _Hah! I've still got my game, even with Mike loose in my mind, and… Zoey. She has to go soon, she's seriously throwing me _

_off! _"Mike we get the hotel!" She exclaims hugging me. _Of course I just had to hug her back, ugh she's seriously getting in the way… but maybe I should keep her _

_around, because… um- _"Zoey will spend the night in the spa hotel alone. As of now the winner may not choose a camper to share the hotel with them." _OF _

_COURSE CHRIS PULLS THIS CRAP! I only let Zoey win so we could have the damn building to ourselves. Wait did I actually just think that? NO! I only need to _

_destroy that tape, and that's it, Zoey will not control my thoughts. _"Aww, sorry Mike." Zoey frowned looking up at me. "It's okay Zo, you deserve it." _Okay, this is _

_just getting ridiculous, Mike I don't want half of your emotions, I'm getting weaker I just know it. I bet it's these stupid feelings whatever it won't get to the better _

_of me. _I walk Zoey back to the hotel PURELY ON HER REQUEST! "Goodnight Mike." "Night Zo." She leans in, and… kisses me? _Ugh great I guess I better play along _

_with this. _I kiss her back, but… still not repulsed? I pull away smiling at her. That's weird, it was actually… good?

_Maybe I can make this alliance work with a bit more of this after all._

**There it is I thought I'd change it up, and add an extra twist kind of just to keep the story going. Tell me how I'm doing in a review if you'd like. And since this is so totally irrelevant, but on my mind right now I absolutely CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL DANNY PHANTOM RETURNS THIS COMING APRIL XDDD soooooooo exxittteeddd who's with me? As always Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay last chapter I knew I couldn't include this just yet, but these events needed to be posted before my next update on Tuesday. I know Mal was a bit OOC last chapter, but I had my reasons ;) it most likely won't be like that again, but here's the explanation, and more twists in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MIKE! HOW DARE HE HAVE MANIPULATE **MY** THOUGHTS, **MY** FEELINGS IN** MY **HEAD!? IT'S TOO LATE FOR HIM, HE SHOULD'VE GIVEN UP _

_WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE. __OF COURSE IT WAS MIKE! DAMN THAT HIGH-PITCHED, SQUEAKY, ANNOYING LITTLE- "_Hey Mike," Zoey smiled at me. It took all of

my inner strength from yelling 'WHAT' at her with all of the rage seeping through me. "Hey," I muttered in Mike's annoying voice. God, I can't wait until I can

finally stop this whole faking Mike charade. "You okay?" she said concerned tilting her head in confusion. "I'm fine!" I snapped a bit too harshly at her. "Sorry." I

muttered still not feeling bad or anything for the red-haired chick who was now looking at me with a concerned lop-sided frown. "I just have to clear my head a

bit." I muttered walking away. Mike was on the loose in my head, just last night I found him fading a bit trying to acquire my power of controlling the body, and

slightly obtaining the trait of another persona like I had done to Svetlana in the challenge when Alejandro was sent off. The whole situation was bitter-sweet. On

one side I was totally relieved that I still felt nothing for Zoey, except the feelings I got for her that I get that I'd love to get rid of her presence in a deeply harmful

way. I chuckled to myself a bit,_ that'll be the day... maybe even someday soon. I can do to her what I had done to Cam, or Alejandro. Better yet I might even _

_combine those two to really screw with her. Not with Mike loose in my head of course. _On the other side I was down-right furious that Mike had taken over half of

me, and was getting stronger. The whole situation baffled me leaving me with nothing to use against him, and one more problem getting in the way of my plans. I

stayed up late the past few nights looking through more art in the hotel, and coming up with ideas on how Mike managed to manipulate me, and how I can use

that information to weaken Mike so it doesn't happen again. It took me quite some time, but I finally figured it out. Mike wasn't getting mad anymore. My whole

existence was formed entirely around all of Mike's deepest, evil thoughts and emotions. Of course his personality doesn't take any of these thoughts, which is why

it powers me, and he remains without a harmful bone in his body. Everyone has those evil thoughts, especially Mike. Everyone just lets it out in different ways.

Like Zoey went totally nuts in the last season going commando like that. _Maybe I can attempt to break commando Zoey out again, that would be fun... but for now _

I had to come up with something to get Mike mad, to have him think malevolent thoughts to refuel my power, but what? What would be the source of Mike's

deepest anger? Love. Mike was simply a dorky love-struck sucker who had more anger in him than a six year old brat who didn't get what they wanted. I could use

this against him it'll be repulsive, but it will keep my existence… for now. I make sure to keep the tacky body-length mirror up in front of him at all times.

Whenever Zoey is around I make sure to hold her, I keep her close, I let her kiss me, and I let her take me on stupid walks and picnics all over the island on our

free days. It took most of my power to control my gag reflex whenever I had to endure those nightmares, but I always ended up getting what I wanted. I fed on

Mike's anger towards me absolutely furious that Zoey was with me, and not him. Little did he know that the more hate fire he had against me the stronger my

hold was on him, and his other little personalities. I finally got more power over him, and he was still running loose in our head. Sure Zoey was suspicious, but I

needed her more than I thought. I guess I'll keep her around just a little longer for my sake. Ally.

**OOOOHHH TWISTS! I know this chapter was kind of short, but there was really nothing I could add to drag this on. Thanks so much for reading and leave a review/favorite/follow if you'd like ****I hope you liked this chapter check out some of my other stories if you want. I'll update Tuesday as usual,**** as always Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I post my next chapter (hopefully tomorrow sorry I'll be busy most of this week) I would like to thank all of my loyal viewers, those who followed/favorited/reviewed, or not you all mean so much to me. It's great knowing that my first story idea (which was originally a one-shot idea that I thought up of in the middle of biology) turned into a developed story online that has over 2,000 views! I also want to say that I am a big fat liar! I said that the next chapter would be my last for this story, but I am going to post at least 2 more chapters for this story since I got so many more ideas from the last episode (maybe more, but 2 more for sure) It was a lot of fun writing this, and seeing how the story and popularity grew and just kept getting bigger and better. It's awesome knowing this story was worth your time to read, and all I can say is a big thank you! ****I hate to see this story start to wrap up, but it's better to go strong than continue with a crappy plot line. I hope you all find my other stories now and in the future to be just as good or even better. **

**As always Happy Reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_The final challenge. This should be interesting_. I chuckle to myself as I eat a massive breakfast. Apparently every final two competitor gets the special spa-hotel treatment until the final challenge three days later. So I have to keep my strength up to the fullest to keep Mike down until I injure Zoey enough to walk out of here with a million bucks. Then I'll spend it how I've always wanted to spend my money, on a towering castle overlooking a volcano. It's always been a dream of mine. The ashes from what's left leave the nicest dark cloud in the air, and it's always hot near a volcano. The heat reminds me of fire, the fire that eternally surrounds me, I may be cold, but heat is just more my style. I finish my breakfast, and head to the confessional. I might as well have one last chat before I leave this dump.

I walk along with Zoey in the forest to the clearing._ This better be the last time I'm forced to do this, well if I have to end up acting as Mike for the last time, so be it. _"Thanks again for taking me to the finale Zoey! I know things have been-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU! I did it for Mike, and YOU can drop the act" Zoey put her hands on her hips, and tried to do her best death stare, narrowing her eyes at me. Amateur.

"Oh, what a relief! Pretending to be THAT boring was really getting to me. What did you see in him?" _Finally I can drop this, I almost forgot how much better my voice sounded over Mike's, it really sends chills down people much quicker. Now I can actually focus all my energy into winning. Pretending to be goody two-shoes Mike really restrained what I can actually get done. Although his innocence was a great cover for me, I'll give him that._

"I'll take boring mike, over evil mal any day!"Zoey made another failed attempt to intimidate me. I only slightly failed to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, Zoey, don't you get it yet? There's no longer a choice. Mike. Is. Gone." I lean into her ear. _This'll show her how to really intimidate a person. I can't just leave her thinking that what she's doing actually got to me._

"And he's never coming back." At this point I can't help it and let myself laugh. I guess it's okay since it doesn't really send out an image other than the evil I am.

She gasps and runs off into the woods, in the direction of the confessional.

Eventually we both make it to the clearing. I only listen to half of what Chris has to say. He tries so hard to make it seem like what he does his 'high tech' death traps can be more malicious than what I can do with my arms tied behind my back. So many amateurs out there being try-hards. They should just give it up, look up to me as the greatest right now, before they all end up groveling to me in a few years. The seriousness Chef's voice brought me back to reality.

"People are going to die." Chris just scoffed, and pointed to Zoey and I.

"Yea THOSE people." My eyes widened just before a display of weapons were shown before me. Zoey takes the bow and arrows, but I feel like the spaghetti bazooka would be much more suitable for me. I think Chris said something about freeing the other campers from balloons as helpers, but I don't really care. I just hope I shoot down more people than Zoey so they can protect me while I take her down.

"GO!"

Zoey immediately shoots down Cam and Gwen. Ugh, how typical. I aim at the balloons, but the pasta doesn't exactly take out the balloons. Great. Zoey can't be ahead of me, she's ruining my plans.

"HEY MIKE! You might want to start trying." I glare at Chris, how dare he.

"It's. Mal. Zoey, why don't you take a break?" I aim my gun at her, and shoot. _I never realized how much I wanted to do that until now._ I crack a smile. _Now for these losers. _I aim carefully at the next two balloons I see, if I can't have more helpers I should at least have just as many to keep things in my favor. _Heather and Alejandro? Well I guess it can't be too bad, I have villains as helpers, but still, them? I just hope Alejandro remains in our little alliance._

Chris talked about the 'rules,' but I really wasn't paying attention, it's not like it affects me. It was only until Chris kept talking to Heather when I actually bothered to listen.

"Wait, are you guys, DATING!" Chris shouted. The lovebirds just looked at each other, and smiled.

It took everything in my power to keep myself from either puking, or bursting out laughing. _Did I tie the head restraints a little too tight on Al? Maybe he got too many hits to the head that time I knocked him out with his own bat. Fun. Alejandro better be loyal to our old alliance, and have his demon of a girlfriend help, or 'till death do they part. _We all step into the car Chris put us in. I'm in the front with my little 'helpers' behind me who just can't seem to stop giggling. Ugh. _I'll change that. _I turn around in my seat,

"Hey Alejandro, WE still have our little deal RIGHT." I glare at him, and the couple looks at me wide-eyed, and confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alejandro calms down Heather who is now exchanging glances between us. I smile. _Oh no you don't Alejandro, you're still my ally. Until I say so._

"Oh! Alejandro never told you DID HE!" I growl at them,

"Well you see, there's quite a bit of a violent backstory, but I'll just keep it short, and say that now the both of you WILL stick to me and Alejandro's deal until I win. You are now my 'helpers,' and what I say goes." I didn't even give them time to respond. I just swiftly turned back to face forward again, and whistled my favorite tune, Hall of the Mountain King. _That should keep them quiet. _

Chris stops the car in front of a giant mountain-like structure, and explains the challenge.

_Okay, Chris, I know. Three moats, very deadly, nothing is safe, can we get on with the challenge already? _Chris must be done explaining, because Cameron is now rolling towards me. _Cam shouldn't have healed this quickly, guess I better fix that. _I punted Cam's bubble like a kickball, too bad he couldn't have felt the kick itself.

"Keep your garbage on your side!" I laugh, but it's not caught on camera as Chris talks.

"GOOD LUCK ZOEY! YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!" I shout to her before we start. That should keep her mind off of Mike ever coming back.

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!"

I approach the first moat of toxic waste. Why. I think a bit, how about a human boat?

"Heather, can you come here a minute?" I'll need Alejandro for the next moat, he's VERY connected with lava. "Sure," Heather rolls her eyes and walks over. "What is it Mal?" She says a bit too bitterly for my taste,

"How are you at floating?"

"WHAT! NO! YOU'RE INSANE!" I have no time for this. I hold her over my head as she screams.

"Just, stop, fighting it!" I grunt trying to keep her from squirming out from my grip. Alejandro runs over holding a pole. "NO, stop, I've got a way across! We can pole vault." I let Heather hit the ground, and land with a hard thud.

"Zoey has crossed the first moat! Zoey is in the lead. Zoey, winning!" Chris shouts from the intercom.

"Not, for long." I use the pole and fling myself across, but I miss my footing. _This is NOT how I am going to go! _I yell out a little, but make myself lurch forward, and I soon came connected with the ground.

"How do WE get across?" _Ugh, cling ons._

"I'm not here to help you, YOU'RE here to help ME! Figure it out!" I climb up the ladder to the next moat. _They're using the ladder? _I throw Cam down the mini cliff, and let him plummet to the ground on the lower level dangerously close to the moat of toxic waste. Zoey runs across the lava pit as it burns to a crisp. I grin wickedly at Gwen before I grip her wrist, and send her flailing down the side of the wall onto Cameron. _That should keep things even._ I spot a pogo-stick on the ledge of the moat.

"A pogo stick, seriously?" I roll my eyes and gain momentum on the pogo stick, it works surprisingly well for Chris's usual failing equipment standards.

"Here. I. Come!" I take one spring forward, fly into the air, and jump off of the pogo stick onto Zoey on the next platform. I grip her wrist, push down on her hair, and kick my legs into her stomach to keep her pinned underwater. Then something weird happens. Inside my brain I feel an awful churning, an explosion, and a sudden drain of weakness. How I felt all that time being locked up in the recesses of Mike's brain. My eyes widen from the shock, my pupils dilate, and nearly roll into the back of my head. _Am I having a seizure? Is this what a migraine is like? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? _ I feel my power over the body being ripped from me, it's a painful searing between consciousness, and the subconscious state. I claw helplessly into the upper darkness as I fall into the brain, and land into the subconscious world. I land. Hard. I get up, rub my head, and look at my surroundings. The rocks that remain standing in the new clearing are all charred, and covered in ash, there are no remains of the tower I created but a black splatter of ashes.

"Huh, impossible. Where's my tower?" I hear Mike's voice.

"It's gone Mal. its gone for good"

"No, how did you do this?"

"The five of us did something you would never do!" Then and there a cloud of a memory appeared before us as I watched. Every other ego left Mike with something before they left._ Well if this is my last hoorah I better leave Mike with a little something, unless he actually has the decency to keep me around long enough for me to take control again._

"You, YOU!" I yell at him as I charge at him ready to fight back, fight for what I had, for what I deserved.

"RAAAAH!" We grunted in unison as he summoned an invisible force that knocked me down on impact. I felt myself fading. I felt a part of me go, and seep into Mike as I hit the shield, the disappearance of my existence would be inevitable, but at least some part of me will make it. _Not unless I have something to say about it I may be fading now, but I'm not going down without a fight._

"NO, don't do this, no one will ever cross you with me in charge, I'm a part of you." Mike just looks down, and sighs at me,

"Yup, a part of me that I don't need anymore. Goodbye Mal" I feel myself start to drift off, the parts of myself I'm losing aren't regenerating anymore. I feel those parts of me floating upwards, but still fighting hard to stay connected with me. My whole existence is at a war I'm slowly losing. There is no winning this time

"No, no, IT'S MY TIME! MIINE! AYAYYY!" Great. My voice now sounds slightly like Mike's. I knew placing a part of myself in him would have its consequences. I slowly drift upwards at first, but I quit fighting it. Why bother? I'll never go back. I start floating a little faster, then faster, then suddenly the world flips upside down as I hit the floor with a solid thud.

"What the?" I'm in a room, but I can't see where I am, I'm too fazed with the migraine I have to see straight. I hear a group of familiar sounding voices in a discussion, but I can't quite make it out. _I must really be losing it, if dying makes you go this insane then I'd love to die out of this one. _Four others appear in the room I'm in, they're the only things I see. I must be delusional, I'm sure I'll wake up back in the cell in Mike's mind and realize this whole thing was a dream. I try to put my arm up to my head, but it refuses. I try to stand up, but I'm forced to remain where I am.

"Why can't I move?" I think aloud, oh god I sound a bit more like Mike. I guess when my screams faded out they stayed like that, ugh, this will take some getting used to.

"Mal, you're up?" I hear a very distant Australian accent from above me. It almost looked as if the others were all leaning over me.

"M-Manitoba?" I make out "Where am I? What's going on."

I hear the group laughing "Well to start we're dead, but that's the least of our problems now." Manitoba replied, chuckling.


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all before my extremely large 'sorry this is late' apology I would love to thank the lovely people that brought this story to over 4,000 views! Thank you all so much for reviewing, messaging me, and just supporting the story in general it means so much c: ****I am so sorry this is late, I have barely any excuses. I was working on my other stories, and I put this off for the longest time. This is the final chapter of the story, as it it the longest. I really hope you like it because I'm pretty satisfied with it. I'm really sorry how late this is, it's been like a whole month since I bothered with this story, aannnnnd yea I'm going to stop with the long A/N Enjoy!**

"WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHY CAN'T I MOVE? DAMN IT MANITOBA WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Aye you're one wiley dingo huh? Wilda than a croc!" Manitoba laughed whole-heartedly. "Well as I was sayin,' you're dead, we all ah. I guess this is where we all end up once a personality dies. The only catch is, we're the only ones here."

I clenched my teeth then gritted them before speaking. "Then why did you tie me up?"

They all laughed like I just told them the funniest joke in the world. Chester wiped a tear from his eye, Vito was keeled over laughing, Svetlana put her hand to her head, and Manitoba leaned his weight on his knees. The laughter died down and Chester spoke up.

"Why do you think we tied you up punk? It was to keep you from using us again like in Mike's mind. Geez back in my day punks like you could at least figure it out, ya knuckle-head!"

"Jes, it vas most settling to keep you tied down, I could neva sleep if I knew you were still out to get us. I VILL NOT CARVE FISH!" Svetlana closed her eyes, stamped her foot, and balled her hands into fists.

"EY OH! When do I get a chance to get a little payback from this goomba?" Vito cocked a vengeful smile while cracking his knuckles. He walks closer to me raising a fist with a wild look in his eyes, he then drops his fist inches away from my face when-

"ENOUGH VITO! We will not stoop to his level. WE don't work like that." Manitoba scolded, holding Vito's arm back, "But, it doesn't mean that you are going to get away with what you've done to us." Manitoba pointed to me staring daggers into my eyes. On a normal day I would scoff and give it to him without batting an eye, but being tied up, in this situation, I don't think I could keep myself from shuddering.

_Man, I really stuck it Alejandro. He must've been just about ready to bawl his eyes out at the torture I was putting him through. Wait why do I care about this all of a sudden? AGH! Stupid Mike and his mind growing onto mine. I should've just let myself die alone in Mike's mind, then I could at least still be entirely malevolent. Now I'm just a mutt, at least Mike also has a part of me to remember by._

"Let's just go, we'll think of some way for him to repay us." Manitoba sighed walking out of the room. After the four left I finally got a clearer view of the room. It was a blinding white, nearly empty room. The only things I could make out was the cot underneath me, a few dressers, and a bed in the far corner. _Jeez they couldn't think to just tie me up in the bed. This cot hurts! _I took it upon myself to just get some sleep, I was exhausted and I could use some time to let this all sink in. After a few hours I felt an eerie presence in the room, it unsettled me but I just continued to sleep

"Hey, Mal." I was finally woken up by a voice.

"Huh? Who is it? I was sleeping for god's sake!" I felt a cold hand with a stinging slap on my left cheek.

"Now you listen to me MAL! Manitoba might not 'work' like this, but I sure as hell do. You're going to pay for what you made me do. For what you put US through in Mike's head."

"Vito? What the hell! Manitoba said you were coming up with a way for me to repay you, and frankly this doesn't seem like this is it."

"SHUT UP MAL!" Vito growled, slapping me again. Hard. "I'm sick of your crap. I'm going to end this." Vito punched me in the eye.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BEATING A DEFENSELESS PERSON? EVEN I WASN'T THAT CRUEL YOU MONGREL!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG AND WHAT'S NOT. YOU'RE EVIL, MALEVOLENT, AND YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE! You don't even have the slightest clue of right and wrong. Your whole being centers around your selfish anger, and desire to make others pay for it." Vito shook his head holding back his clenched fists.

"That WAS my center." I rolled my one good eye, growling.

"Impossible, we all left with most of our being intact. You couldn't have changed so much."

"No, you weren't there. You won't get it. None of you will." I looked away from the enraged italian. It was too much, even for the rest of my being. Somehow in my sleep, Mike's conscious took over mine, I'm getting less evil. I'm seeing things that never occurred to me before. The joy in giving a gift, sadness in being bullied, the feeling of love Mike always felt for Zoey. All of Mike's memories were put into me when I had tried to attack him, the variety of emotions he had I was now aware of yet incapable of feeling, but that wasn't even the half of it. The others were already a part of Mike, and parts of them went into me. Chester's uncontrollable rage, Svetlana's need for perfection, Manitoba's twisted memories of being lost and alone in the wilderness for the first time, and Vito's life in a jerky Italian gang. I had a piece of them, I could never relate to their emotions, but I could tell that if I had any emotion in me that I would suffer as much as they do every day with these memories.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!" Vito slapped my face even harder than before. "What did you mean before? We wouldn't understand what?"

"Vito, I know everything now. What makes you so jerky, why Manitoba has to know everything about survival, why Svetlana stresses perfection, everything. You're all a part of me now." I received another painful slap.

"You're lying." Vito looked deeply hurt, and blinded by rage. "You don't know me, YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!"

"But, I do. I know everything. I know that you were in a gang, I know that they beat you up the most because you were the weakest, the one they never cared about. I know that you were sent to the emergency room because of your so called 'friends' because you didn't have the heart to jump another kid for acceptance, and I sure as hell know that your uncle Vinnie was the only one who came to visit you, and took you in only so you could help him out in his beat down car repair shop!" I growled at him. The look in his eyes was horrifying, as if each word I said was a clip of everything playing back in his mind. All of those awful memories rising to the surface to haunt him again. He grabbed his head and winced as if I punched him in the skull.

"That's impossible, I never told anyone about that! YOU, YOU BASTARD, HOW THE HELL DID YOU- AGH! Vito punched me forcefully in the stomach. I was winded, and felt weak but I had just enough energy to breathe better, he had to know this.

"I told you Vito, you're a part of me. All of you are, I don't just know about your memories I know everyone else's too. I'm just incapable of feeling what you actually felt. I'm here stuck with all of this heart-wrenching knowledge, and all I could do is hold it. I can never be able to feel like you do." I sighed. It was all true, I'm just a capsule of knowledge, but I could never actually feel anger, sadness, or happiness. It's all everyone else's memories of those feelings. I could never hold onto them myself.

"Fine." Vito turned away, and walked out the room without a word. I examined my body, a few bruises on my stomach, definitely a blackened eye, and maybe a few other facial marks. I fell back asleep in memories of the others, but all I could feel was the anger and the pain. The only things I could ever feel back in Mike's mind.

"Hey, wake up Mal." Another voice woke me up.

"Huh, NO! GO AWAY!" I cringed as much as I could in my restraints. I was too sore to deal with any more beatings from Vito.

"Mal, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me Manitoba." Manitoba sounded calm and soothing.

"Oh, thank god. Well what do you want Manny?" I spat. He just sighed.

"Here to... well, Vito told us everything. Him beating you, how you knew about his past, how we're all a part of you."

"Yea, it's true. So?"

"So, we want to know how this happened, and what you know."

"Well you see-" I explained everything. How I saw what they did to sacrifice themselves to Mike, how I tried to attack him, how a piece of each other went into us, that since they were all a part of Mike, I had gained all of their memories, everything. I explained how I could never feel. How they all suffer from these memories that I know, and I could never relate to them.

"And that's all I know, honest." Manitoba looked like he was on the verge of tears, remembering his time out in the wilderness left to fend for himself. How he had to rip apart innocent animals for food, how he had been nearly ripped to shreds by the jungle cats, all of the things a child should never be left to endure for so long.

"I see." Manitoba stood there for a while reflecting on the past half hour of explaining this all to him. Every last detail. He looked at me again with a hard stare blinking back the tears. He whipped a small pocket knife out from his pocked and twirled it expertly in his fingers. I tensed up and closed my eyes only to hear him sawing at the ropes around my body.

"You really mean it Mal, you're not bad... entirely. I have no right to keep you tied down any more."

"Huh?"

"Ya free to go, I believe you." Manitoba smiled. I stood up and straightened out my clothes, I bet I looked like a wreck. That was the least of my worries of course. Would the others accept me? Maybe Vito did considering Manitoba's decision, but what about Chester and Svetlana? I looked at Manitoba cocking an eyebrow sending him a look that cried 'seriously?' He nodded and lead me to the other room. It looked much more lively. It was pink and red, it almost reminded me of Mike's mind. In the center of the room was a large, round table where Vito, Svetlana, and Chester sat talking and laughing. Behind them was a large picture frame, and all of us were on it, not a portrait.

"Well it's about time you two came back, ya knuckleheads!" Chester waved a fist in the air.

"Huh?" I looked at Manitoba.

"What, did you think it was just me who decided to let you go?" Manitoba laughed.

"Well-I, uh..." I stammered. This was new. Something just didn't feel right.

"Well come on! Ve can't play cards without you!" Svetlana clapped, I was so lost. They, accepted me? I was hated, I was evil... I was.

"Come on Mal, we haven't got our whole afterlives!" Vito kicked his feet up and threw his cards on the table.

"Uh, okay." I walked over to the table and sat between Vito and Manitoba.

We were all surprisingly calm. There was no tension what-so-ever. We played cards and talked for hours, I even managed to laugh a little. Who knew how humorous Chester could be? Who knew that Vito had a soft side? Everyone was different than who I thought they really were. Maybe I was different too. I felt this weird sense of satisfaction, for once I felt complete. No I couldn't feel emotions, no I can never connect with them or anyone, ever. Finally I had something, something that maybe I've always wanted or maybe never wanted until now. When I tortured punks in juvie, when I tied up Alejandro, even when I was messing with Mike before I screwed with Zoey. I only wanted one thing, people to be around with, to do stupid things with... Allies.

**Okay, maybe not the best way to end it, but damn it I like it. Yes, I'm a sucker for cheesy, sometimes happy endings sue me. At least I didn't leave you hanging? I don't know, this had to be finished, and I like the way I finished it, and if you have a problem with it then you have my permission to write an alternate ending for me. (I'll gladly read those if you do decide to do that, I'm encouraging you to do so if you really want to) This story will also have a spin-off (epilogue, kind of, I don't know, blah,) story which will just be a collection of one-shots about their mis-adventures together. It'll just be a little for fun thing for me to write and for you to read. I hope you liked it! Review/check out my page/blah/whatever/have fun and for the last time on this story :ccc **

**Happy reading! **


End file.
